Bloody Violin
by YUMMYBUNS
Summary: 12 year old Allegra, the daughter of Hades, has been stuck in orphanages her life since 8, and was meant to be kept that way. Until, a mysterious stranger comes and changes her life. Hades had given her a special violin, but it's cursed. Find out why and how it's cursed. And view her life in Camp Half-Blood Rated: T- For murderous and suicidal thoughts, and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own PJ or HoO. Even though, I very much want to**

 **Prologue: My Violin**

 **P.s Listen to Canon in D while reading this, the 1 hour version, it gives the best experience in the world, very much recommended.**

I have a violin.

I would rather much have a piano or a cello.

But, I love my violin.

My beautiful, velvet and black violin, my very own.

Only my violin can play the most beautiful and sorrowful music.

Only beautiful and sorrowful music, nothing else.

It can't play bouncy; happy music, nor mystical and joyful music.

When it does, it screeches and bounces.

But, it's my own violin.

It helped me through suicidal and murderous thoughts.

It helped me through hard and sad times.

It helped me through the death of my mother, two older brothers and my little sister.

Through the deaths of my relatives, one by one falling like flies.

When it was dark, it guided me.

It played the funeral march and the wedding songs.

My father gave it to me, before he died too.

Through their deaths, my violin came through all.

My beautiful, strong but fragile violin.

But, I love it the same.

After their deaths, I and my violin were all that was left.

I was forced to enter an orphanage; they told me to leave my violin.

But, it was my violin, I GET TO DO WHAT I WANTED TO DO WITH IT.

A few days later, I saw the skeletons, I told them.

They didn't believe me, I grew angry.

For some reason, they started dying one by one.

They sent me to orphanage after orphanage.

The skeletons followed me and so did my violin.

I couldn't leave my violin.

It protected me from the ugly monsters, killed whoever angered me and followed me.

For some reason, it wouldn't stop following me.

Eventually, it killed whoever was in my way.

I started to depend on it with my life.

I gave my life to it.

My bloody, murderous violin.

What have I done with it?

Like I said, I would much rather have a piano or cello.

But, I love my violin.

I cling to it; it was the only thing that was familiar to me.

My whole life, I played that violin, ever since the age of 3.

The only thing left.

I only trust it.

I love my own, precious violin.

My, velvet, beautiful, brittle, musical, harmonious, murderous and bloody violin.

My very own violin.

I hate it.


	2. Chapter 1 Orphanage

**A/N: I should be playing my piano right now, but, meh anything for you guys.**

Chapter 1: Orphanages

I ran into the bathroom, crying my eyes out, running towards the sink and splashing water all over my face. Cool water splashed on my face made me calm down. I rubbed my face with my hand and looked into the mirror.

On it, it said: Allegra sux, WITCH. I was already preparing for another wave of break down and tears. But then I looked directly at my eyes in the mirror. They were all red and puffy from crying, my face was thin and gaunt with two red lines slashed across my cheek bones.

My face was dripping wet; the building was quiet except for the loud cheering of girls my age across the hallway. They were yelling at me and jeering, torturing me. Punching me, slashing. Then, Claudia yelled "Let's see her violin and see how 'perfect' it is."

They grabbed my violin case and ripped it open carelessly, I protested. They yanked out my violin and grabbed pairs of scissors and hammers. Then, Victoria said "Let's see how perfect her violin is after THIS instrumental treatment. Claudia was about to snip the strings, when the violin snapped its own string and hit Claudia in the eye.

Then, she screamed how she was blind and to call the Matron Nurse in. The director of the orphanage came across the hallway to see what was going on. When she saw the ripped string and the blankness of Claudia's eye. She screamed and dragged me by the collar. She dragged me all the way into her office, which on a shelf, had a bunch of scary whips with nails on the end.

The director ordered me to sit down and she grabbed a ruler with a sharp end and slashed it across my face.

 _Slash, slash. Drip, drip._

Pause.

 _Slash, slash, slash, slash. Drip, drip, drippety and pssh._

The director kept it going until there was a nice stream of blood going and then she rubbed alcohol all over my cheek. It burned and felt like an open flame. She kept rubbing until the bleeding stopped and I was clenching my hands from the pain.

After the torture, she sent me to bed, and went to take Claudia to the medical doctor. I watched as the car pulled away from the driveway.

 _Back to present time_

I stared at the mirror, all the thoughts and memories boiling in my head and then I took a deep breathe. I looked at myself straight in the eye and thought: _You are a stupid, ignorant, damned for life murderer._

For some reason, it brings tears back up, but the inside felt calmer and better. I closed my eyes and smelled the damp mildew. _Demigods don't cry, they are brave and superior._ Yeah, I was obsessed with demigods. Back when I was eight, my mom kissed the top of my head and gave me a book on Greek Mythology.

I never really looked into it, but after my whole family died, I started reading. Page after page, I began to wonder and wish that what the book said was true.

I heard the car pull up in the driveway, and I hurried into my dormitory to lie in bed and forget all my troubles and worries. I grabbed my violin and glared at it. "You got me in serious trouble, sir." The violin seemed to bend backwards and seem to say _Well, I did help you get your revenge right?_

I took the violin and began to play it, the music was so sorrowful and sad, I could practically see the music notes pour out of the violin and into the air and swirl. I kept playing to keep the thoughts in the back of my mind.

"I wish you would stop playing that song, Canon in D. We're in an orphanage not in a wedding ceremony," Victoria snapped. "Play something happier instead."

"Isn't a wedding song happy?" I asked innocently. All the little kids woke up from all the commotion. Bryanna stepped out of bed.

"Yeah, I would love to hear that, or rather SEE, as you say that you can see the music notes while you're playing." Bryanna jeered. All the other kids laughed. "All we hear are miserable SAD songs, I was wondering if you can actually play any other music, rather than just miserable songs." Everyone laughed.

I stepped backwards. Victoria stepped closer to me until we were nose to nose. She jabbed her finger at me. "Let's see if Ms. Show Off can play a simple major scale without messing up. Unless, you don't have the skill nor the talent to play the C major scale.

My fingers trembled on violin and the violin stick, I was pretty good at minor scales, but I screw up bad on the majors, the easier ones. "SAYS THE ONE WHO CAN'T HANDLE HALF OF THE MAJOR SCALES AND ALL OF THE MINOR SCALES." I yelled at her. All the kids booed and hissed at me.

I began to play, it started pretty good, I thought that it wouldn't be so bad after all. But as I continued to play, the violin screeched and whined. There was dead silence throughout the period I played and a few minutes later after I finished. I was sweating bullets while I was waiting for the kids to respond.

They stood in shocked silence, then they started to howl in laughter. "Oh god, you really are an idiot and an ignorant witch, you can't even play THE EASIEST SCALE OF MUSIC." Victoria said rolling on the floor laughing, wiping away tears, only to be replaced by many more. The kids threw pillows at my face, jumping on their beds and tackling me with their hands either clenched or extended. I got lost in the whirlwind of feathers, pillow cases, nails and fists.

/Line BBBBBRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK/

 _The Next Morning_

I ran down the stairs into the huge hall of feasting and announcements. There was quite a large group huddling in the back corner of the hall, laughing and talking. I crept closer, in the middle of the group was Claudia with an eyepatch on the eye, people hugging her and chattering. Couple of people in the group glared at me across the room.

I started to feel guilty about the incident, but then I reminded myself, _It wasn't my fault, and Claudia got what she deserved._

I lined up against the wall to get a pile of eggs and hash browns, when I spotted the director and a boy that was only 2 years older than me talking. All the girls gazed his way in a starry eyed way. I wanted to scold them, he was too old for them.

I continued watching the strange boy, when he turned and scanned the room. He held a skeleton skull ring in his hand. Then, he stopped when he spotted me and pointed at me.


	3. Chapter 2 WTF is life?

Chapter 2: WTF is life?

My heart hammered against my rib cage. That boy… he probably didn't have a driver's license yet, how can he possibly adopt me? Then, I saw. Misty substance surrounded him, like magic, it mysteriously made himself look older and taller.

I looked to the right, then left of me to check that the boy wasn't pointing to anyone else. No one else was around me. I quickly scooped a few hash browns to make it seem that I wasn't aware of anything. There was the thumping noise of the director's cane. _Thump, thump._ The deep vibrations that the cane made when it stomped against the ground cause my delicate wound to start trickling again.

I sat down on one of the benches nearest to the exit. "I have an announcement to make, a couple of good news. First, our Claudia is temporarily blind, from a recent incident, but she will heal and be able to see with both eyes again. She will be able to see within ten weeks." Everybody in the hall cheered. A couple of kids stared at me; I gave them an impassive look.

"The second news is that one of you will be chosen to be adopted, so that lucky girl will see me in my office at 9 am sharp!" Everyone half-heartedly cheered; I had a few jealous and angry looks thrown my way. Everyone knew that I was the chosen one. "Now that the announcements are down, eat, drink, have fun!"

I looked down at my plate and started picking at a hash brown, I wasn't hungry, and I was too preoccupied to think. A few girls headed towards my way, saying out loud "Congrats! You were chosen." But then, knelt down to my ear level and whispered "You're never going to hear the end of it now." After, they slapped my back hard, which looked like a friendly thump on the back.

Claudia made her way towards me and grabbed the hood of my sweater. I choked on my gruel. "Girl, come with me." She snarled in my ear. She hauled me out of my chair and down a couple of staircases.

She hung my hood on a hook on the wall and pressed my back against the wall. "Well Emo girl, looks like not only you blinded me, but also was the lucky 'chosen one' ey?" Claudia looked deep into my eyes. "You know, I HATE being blinded." My voice stammered "Wha-what? You've been blinded before?"

Claudia snarled "Multiple times, by a boy, you know what I did to him? You wanna know?" Before I had the chance to respond, she lugged me into the nearest bathroom "I drowned him, in the toilet, it was nasty, he kept twitching and screaming for help. My parents thought I was too much, so they sent me to an orphanage."

She held my face close to the toilet. To spare my time I quickly asked her "What was his name?" She thought for a few minutes, I immediately started to scream. Claudia plunged my head into the toilet, the warm water got into my eyes and ears, and I started struggling. Finally, I flung my head around to make my long ponytail get into her face. I kicked her, I must say, it was a pretty badass kick.

Claudia howled, and then mist like substance fell away from her face, now, she was more buff, hairy and had only one eye. A cyclops, WTF? Something tugged out of my chest and I stumbled underneath the sink to take cover from fragments of ceiling and wall crumbling off the structure, then, I became no substance at all.

The air turned black and chilly, I felt like I had no substance. I felt dizzy, like I was falling down onto the Earth in a dream. Suddenly, I felt sticks, stones and leaves underneath my back. I laid on my back in the orphanage parking lot. I felt tired and the world was starting to dim around me, I didn't want to fall asleep, I had no idea what had just happened, I was frightened and it felt like I was dying.

But a little voice in my head said. _Just a little sleep, a little nap._ I felt myself being picked up and a voice saying to me, "Sleep, it's your first time anyway, it's best for you."

I tried peeling my eyes open. But my eyes felt heavy and droopy, the sun was too bright for me to see.

 _Sleep._

 _Just a little sleep…_

/LINE BREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK/

I felt the slight breeze of the wind against my face and the sun smiling down on me. I got up, I was dazed and looked around me, I was still in my same clothes, and they were very dirty and ripped.

I was in a small room with hospital beds and medical machines and tools around it. An infirmary. Of course, I must've blacked out. There was a pack of clean clothing on the bed, I wanted to take a look around but I had to put some clean clothing on first.

After I put the clothing on, I spotted a black case next to my bed. "You stupid damned, bloody fool of a thing." I whispered. I lifted my violin case and stepped outside of the infirmary, outside there was a camp fire where there was a girl tending to it.

I walked towards the campfire, when I reached it; I dumped my violin case into the campfire, with the violin and everything. The girl next to the campfire looked up. "Hello, welcome to camp, daughter of Hades."

I suddenly remembered everything, the orphanage, the boy, blacking out. "I'm not supposed to be here, I have to go back." I said. The girl pointed into the woods, "If you weren't supposed to be there, you wouldn't have passed the boundaries."

"Greek mythology isn't real, it's fake, everyone knows that." I said my heart pounding. The girl turned back to the fire place. "Doesn't everyone think that in the beginning?" She put her hand into the fire. She pulled it out. I gasped. The arm was unharmed, but fire was running up and down her arm.

"You aren't Hephaestus are you?" I asked her. The girl shook her head, her warm eyes comforted me. "Hestia? Lady Hestia?" I asked. The girl smiled, she shook my hand. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." She pointed behind me. "Someone is waiting for you."

I turned behind me, the boy earlier I saw at the orphanage, was leaning on a tree in the shadows. I turned back; Hestia was back to her fireplace tending it again. I shook my head in disbelief and ran to him.

 **A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit boring, but I need something to move the story along!**


	4. Chapter 3 CHB

**Chapter 3: CHB**

 **A/N: Thx for the support guys it really helps. XD**

 **Nico's POV**

It was my job to get her to CHB

Chiron told me to

It was the satyrs' day off

I hope that clears a lot up.

 **Allegra's POV**

I walked over to the boy underneath the tree and I mustered my courage and strength.

"Thanks, for kidnapping me and bringing me to this weird place." I said glaring at him.

"You're welcome."

I waited for a few minutes for him to speak again. Finally, the idiot got up from the tree and held out his hand. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Nico." He said/

I took his hand and shook it "My name is Allegra. If you don't mind, can you show me around?"

/LIINNNNNNNNNE BRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK/

"And here are the Pegasi," he said pointing to the barn.

"Ooh, is THE Pegasus here?" I asked hopefully. Nico sighed and looked into the sky. "He normally stays away from civilization, because if Pegasus wounds himself, all his children feel the pain too, so remember, Pegasus is immortal, but his descendants are not."

I took a step towards the stable, I kept walking until I met with one of the winged horses, and it had a butterscotch coat with black eyes that seem to be deep in depth and seemed to go on forever. I reached out and stroked its nose. The horse stepped back, kicked his legs up in protest and shook its head.

I stepped back. "It doesn't like me." I said flatly. "It isn't your fault, it's probably your parent's fault, animals react that way to certain demigods." Nico said. And then I muttered "And I like animals."

/LINE BREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK/

(Camp fire)

"I have an announcement to make" Chiron announced, he put his glass down onto the table "Actually, two, tomorrow, when we play capture the Flag, there's going to be a twist to it to see if you guys can handle it." The campers turned to each other muttering excitingly to each other. Chiron cleared his throat "Ahem." All the campers snapped back into attention. "As you probably all noticed, there is a new camper here today; three more will be arriving soon enough." Everyone in next to the campfire looked around to see the new camper.

Like always, I kept my distance from the campfire, I felt like I wasn't fully fledged to be near the center, so the campers had trouble spotting me. "Allegra, please come up." Everyone turned their heads towards the direction Chiron was facing.

"Go." Nico jabbed my back and gently pushed me forward. As he dragged me closer to the center, my face turned redder and redder. "Do I have to do this?" I asked. "Yeah you do."

Nico pushed me next to Chiron and melted back into the crowd. Chiron placed his hand on my shoulder. "This is our new camper Allegra, she's- what age are you?"

"Thirteen" I whispered "In a few minutes." Suddenly everyone snapped to attention and began to concentrate hard on the empty spot above my head. Chiron said "Any minute, any minute now."

A few minutes later passed, and nothing happened. Everyone looked at me in disappointment. My face burned brighter and brighter, sweat trickled down my neck. Chiron coughed "Well, obviously, it's not time yet." Everyone went back to roasting s'mores and singing. I hung my head. I walked towards Nico. "All that embarrassment and suspension for nothing." I said.

Suddenly, Nico's body went rigid. Nico's body immediately slouched over. "Nico? Nico?!" I shook his arm "Are you okay?" Nico's boyfriend Will came over (Nico introduced me to him earlier).

"Nico, what's wrong?" Will started asking rapidly. "Apollo camp, over here!" Every camper started to notice the commotion, the Apollo kids started coming over to our spot. Suddenly, Nico's head snapped straight up, his eyes flew open, instead of dark brown eyes, in replacement, were glowing gold eyes. Nico opened his mouth and instead of his voice, came a familiar voice.

"He speaks" Words poured out of Nico's mouth "in the body of his child. He has come to claim his child." Nico stumbled closer to me. I wanted to step backwards, but froze in place. My muscles tensed up, waiting for the chance to run. Whatever that was possessing Nico, made his hand, lift and placed over my head.

"This is my child, her name is Allegra." Everyone stood nervously. "You will respect her; she is blessed not by one, nor two, but _three_ gods." Everyone gasped. The spirit inside of Nico, twisted his hand to make me turn to face him. "Daughter of Hades, blessed by Athena and Hypnos. She will be loved cared and respected." His hand burned around my head, his grip was hard and I felt like time stopped, and the world turned upside down. Everything was black.

(The next morning)

I woke up in a dim cabin with black velvet curtains and coffins with black pillows and black bedsheets. It smelled of something rotten and decaying. Not my typical place to comfortably sleep. The bed next to my right was Nico, snoring away peacefully. I got out of bed and tip-toed out of the cabin and onto the ground. The sun was already half way across the sky. What time was it? I looked down at my old-fashioned watch, noon already?! I skipped breakfast and most of the activities, Nico was supposed to tell me where to go. I ran back in to wake up Nico.

(20 minutes later)

Nico rubbed his eyes and glared at the sunlight. "I need to report back to Chiron at this time, I'll take you to another group." I glared at him. He spotted a group of muscled kids that looked strong but didn't look menacing like how the Ares kids did. "Hey Leo!" Nico yelled.

Leo had a pair of goggles on his head, unlike all the other Hephaestus kids, he was scrawny and not muscular looking. He saluted to Nico " 'Sup?" He ran over to talk to Leo. I stood behind and looked around me; there were campers and nymphs everywhere. I was about to follow Nico, when I saw a group of girls waving their hands gesturing that I go over to them.

Thinking that just a little talk wouldn't be so harmless, I walked into the worse nightmare of my life.

Yeah, it turned out that Nico almost got a heart attack.

 **Nico's POV**

After I finished arranging some plans with Leo to put Allegra into his group so I could report back to Chiron, I looked around to find Allegra.

What the heck? Allegra was almost like a stealth ninja, disappearing the second I turn my back on her. Then, I saw Allegra running back up the hill. "There you are Allegra!" Her head was low and turned down and her ears were bright red.

"Allegra, you will be joining Leo's group, okay?" I asked her. She nodded stiffly. "Hey what's wrong?" Something was wrong with her face. "Lift your face up where I can see it." I commanded. She shook her head vigorously, "Now." I demanded. She shook her head even more. "What is it that you need to hide? We've all seen your face." Allegra kept her face where it was. So, I forced her chin up, but she fought back and dug her chin towards her neck.

It took a couple of seconds to get her head up, and when I did, I got the fright of my life.


End file.
